


LUKE'S MOURNING SONG

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	LUKE'S MOURNING SONG

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: O HOLY NIGHT

Oh, Owen Lars and your wife Beru  
You were my family for many long years/  
You gave me love, a home, and education  
When you were near I was never afraid.  
Uncle Owen – brother of my father  
Aunt Beru – your understanding was great.  
Now I stand before your smoking bodies,  
I mourn you now and by the Force I vow –  
Villains! Fiends! Murderers of my kin  
My vengeance you’ll feel  
The day will come! Oh, yes, it will come!  
My vengeance you’ll feel  
When our rebellion is won!


End file.
